I Didn't Cheat on You
by Clare4533
Summary: Pregnant Regina and clueless Emma. SwanQueen!. The prequel to this one-shot is now posted


" _Regina, we need to talk…" Emma Swan-Mills stood nervously in the doorway of Regina's study, a glass of apple cider in hand._

" _Just a second dear, if I don't get this budget report sent out now I never will," Regina said, mindlessly typing away on her laptop, oblivious to the shaking woman approaching her._

" _This is what I wanted to talk about! You're always working Regina!" Emma shouted, startling the older woman._

" _Okay,…you have undivided attention." Regina spat while closing the lid of her laptop._

" _I felt like all you've been doing the last few months is work, work and surprise surprise more work! You're never home and when you are, you spend most of the night in here!" Emma shouted before taking a large swig of the strong alcohol._

" _Sorry for trying to provide for this family! Where has all this come from Emma? You knew going into this that I was passionate about my work and you had no problem with that! What's changed?" Regina shouted back before storming over to the slightly intoxicated blonde._

" _I can't do this anymore Regina, it's just too hard." Emma drunkenly wept, before whispering "I slept with someone else…I'm so sorry Gina…"_

" _You did what?!" Regina screamed as loud as humanly possible._

* * *

"Emma? Cheated? What?" Regina blinked away the sleep from her eyes as she rolled over to find her beloved wife sleeping soundly. In a blind fit of rage, Regina grabbed the nearest thing to her and starts swinging at the sleeping blonde, effectively waking her up.

"What the hell Gina? Is everything okay with the baby?" Emma asked sleepily while holding her hand up to block the pillow attack.

"You cheated on me! Who is she, Emma?" Regina screamed at the confused blonde.

"What are you talking about baby? I didn't cheat on you, you must have just been dreaming or something sweetie. Why don't you go back to sleep, remember what the doctor said about you getting your sleep?" Emma questioned before being pushed out of the bed and landing face first.

"Not until you admit that you cheated on me!" Regina screamed while throwing pillows at the blonde who was tiredly jumping around the bedroom trying to dodge them.

"Gina I swear I didn't cheat on you! You're the one that I want, no one else." Emma pleaded with the older woman, who slowly put surely started to ease up on the pillow attack.

"You promise?" Regina asked, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Quickly Emma rushed over to her pregnant wife's side and engulfs her in her arms.

"Of course baby, where would I find a woman as beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, kind, caring and amazing as you? You, Henry and the baby are all that I need and all that I want. I don't want some other woman, only you." Emma reassures Regina whilst placing small kisses on the mayors exposed shoulder blade and rubbing small circles over her large baby bump.

"You're all I want to Emma, I guess I'm just scared that you'll get bored of me…I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to wake up next to in the morning." Regina tried her best to choke back the tears, but it wasn't working. So Emma simply wrapped her arms tighter around her wife and led them both back down on the bed, with Regina tucked away safely in between her legs.

"I could never get bored of you Gina, I love you." Emma softly placed a kiss on the top of Regina's head. "Let's get some sleep okay?" Emma whispered into Regina's hair, before carefully rolling both of them over so that Emma is spooning her weeping lover.

"I'm still mad at you," Regina whispered as she interlocked their hands together.

"Gina it was just a dream, I didn't actually cheat on you!" Emma moaned loudly, before attacking Regina's neck with little kisses, making the older woman laugh.

"You have no idea how much I love you Emma Swan-Mills…" Regina said breathlessly, as Emma retreats and cuddles up next to her now calm wife.

"Not as much as I love you Regina Mills-Swan," Emma mumbled as she contently drifted off to sleep once again. Regina remained quiet and still as her wife slept, knowing fine rightly that there was no way she was going to fall back asleep, but she was content in Emma's arms where she planned to stay for the rest of their lives…that was until her water broke.

"EMMA?!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"


End file.
